classicwarnerbros_oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Kitty Darner
Created by Madyson Ranzenberger (KittyDarner) Backstory The original third Princess of Darnerham, Kitrina Cosmia Darner - later Kitty Darner - was born to Branz Beob and Annette Darner as a future ruler of their kingdom. Her aunt, Queen Angelina of Warnerstock, soon gifted her with three younger cousins who would rule over their own kingdom by her side some day. Before that day could come, however, Salazar overthrew both kingdoms and forced the children to flee to carry on their family's legacy should the day come. Unfortunately, a separation occurred between the Darner and the Warners, leaving Kitty alone as a fugitive and eventual general of the Royal Rebellion. After five longs years of their plight, Salazar was overthrown and Kitty was reunited with her cousins, but seeing as they were all too young to properly rule substitutes were put in place until they came of age. During this waiting period, the Warners star in their own show called Animaniacs while they reside on the studio lot with Kitty acting as their guardian of sorts within the water tower, Kitty remaining behind the scenes and as out of dealing with show business as possible. It's also during this time that Kitty is reunited with her sisters - later found to have been turned into alternate realities of herself - Artemis and Apollo at the hands of the Ruler of the Underground, Quinfio. Along with this new nemesis comes Lyssa - Kitty's original prototype design - and his general Julian - later an ally and supposed admirer to Kitty - to make her life a living hell when they can for defeating their master, both considered to be foes of a different color with even more mysterious ulterior motives than she knows them to have. Despite these challenges in life, Kitty still maintains her close relationship with her cousins and manages to survive everyday life with them and her newly gained foes with the help of a few well-known friends about town. Together they spend their time living a neverending adventure and making the world around them a better place one wacky day at a time, even with the completely out of control events going on behind the scenes. Personality Even though her cousins are known for their love of the wacky and out there, Kitty is severely lacking in the show stopper department. She would much rather stay behind the scenes and make sure things are taken care of, almost as though it's her job to do so. After all the time she spent being the adult as a child, it's rather hard for her to not take action when she can. She loves the Warners deeply and would do whatever it takes to make sure they're safe and happy, even if it means doing the wrong thing every once and a while. Besides her family, she's extraordinarily loyal to her friends and would gladly go to war for them as well any day. Due to her years of being a general she can be found to be highly calculating and firm when she needs to be, almost too much at times for the Warners' comfort. They know she means well, but they wish she wouldn't have to be the one that has to take care of everything anymore. Category:Female Category:Prime-Positive